Facing Your Dark Side
by Major144
Summary: It has been two years since the Digimon Tamers defeated the D-Reaper. Impmon has been having strang nightmares in which he is Beelzemon and he's on an insane rampage. In his nightmares his dark ambitions are back for revenge. His dark side wants to take over. Can Ai, Mako, and the rest of the Tamers help him face his dark side?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

Facing Your Dark side  
Chapter 1 Nightmares  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. This is just a story for fun.

It had been two years since the Digimon Tamers defeated the D-Reaper and their digimon partners returned to the digital world. All seemed peaceful. However one of the digimon had been having strange nightmares of late. His name was Impmon. In the beginning Impmon had just been a pest who enjoyed picking on humans. He hated the Tamers and their digimon because they had the power to digivolve. He had once had a couple of young tamers named Ai and Mako, but they bickered and fought over him so he deserted them. Later on he had tried to prove his fighting skills by fighting the Deva Indramon, but lost. He wondered around wounded, then the Deva Caturamon had opened a portal to the Digital World and teleported Impmon there. Caturamon made Impmon an offer. He would give Impmon the power to digivolve if he promised to kill the Tamers and their digimon. Impmon was very conflicted about the deal at first, but he gave in. Caturamon gave Impmon the power to digivolve. Impmon digivoled into the mega level digimon Beelzemon. The power went to his hand and he went on a murderous rampage. He eventual cornered the Tamers and killed Jeri's digimon partner Leomon. Takato and his digimon Guilmon biomerge and formed the mega level digimon Gallantmon. A huge battle broke out and Gallantmon won. He was fixing to kill Beelzemon when Jeri stoped him saying that killing him would not bring Leomon back. They let Beelzemon go. The mercy that was shown to him stunned Beelzemon. He stumbled around the Digital World for awhile with the image of a heartbroken Jeri in his head until some digimon pounced on him and made him turn back into Impmon. Rika and her digimon partner Renamon came and got him. They returned to the Human World together. The destructive program know as the D-Reaper came into the human and started attacking and absorbing everything. Impmon made peace with his Tamers Ai and Mako. When he saw the Tamers having trouble battling the D-Reaper he went to help them. Ai gave him a kiss and Mako gave him a toy gun. They wished him good luck. Impmon ran with determination and digivoled into Beelzemon. The toy gun he had received from Mako transformed a huge gun called the Corona Blaster and he grew wings. He helped the Tamers in battle. Later he received a critical injury and couldn't join in the final battle. After the final battle he made peace with Jeri. The digimon returned to the Digital World and everything thing seemed at peace. Then Impmon started having strange nightmares. In the nightmares he would repeat his murderous rampage as Beelzemon. He would kill Leomon and then fight Gallantmon. They fought fiercely until Beelzemon gained the upper hand and knocked Gallantmon to the ground. He would then pull out one of his guns and shoot Gallantmon in the head killing him and deleting him. He absorbed his data laughing insanely. He turned and shot the digimon Guardrmon and deleted him. He then saw Renamon and Terriemon nearby. He walked over to them and picked them both up by the throat in each hand.  
"Time for you two human lovers to die!" He laughed.  
"Renamon please! This power is driving you mad!" Shouted Renamon.  
"Goodbye fox face and little rabbit your data belongs to me!" He laughed as he squeezed their throats.  
There was a loud cracking sound and then Renamon and Terriemon were deleted. Beelzemon absorbed their data. His eyes fell on the Tamers. He pulled out his guns and pointed them at them.  
"Say goodnight kiddies! HAHAHA!" He laughed as he started firing.  
In the dream Impmon got a good look at his face. His eyes were crimson red and his mouth was full of fangs. It was horrible. He woke up screaming. He and the rest of the Tamer digimon had set up camp by a river. Impmon ran to the river and started splashing water in his face. He stopped to look at his reflection. His reflection was normal then it changed. His reflection had a mouth of fangs and red eyes. It smiled at him.  
"Hello old friend. It's me your dark ambitions. I'm coming back and were going to finished what we started all those years ago and then take over the Digital World!" Laughed the reflection.  
Impmon jumped back screaming. Renamon and the other digimon appeared behind him.  
"What's wrong Impmon? Did you have the nightmare again?" Asked Renamon.  
"Yes! It was worst this time! I killed all of you! Then I saw a weird reflection of myself saying it was my dark ambitions coming back for revenge!" Said Impmon with fear.  
Renamon walked over and put her hands on Impmon's shoulders.  
"Calm down. Our Tamers should be coming to the Digital World for a visit. They'll help us." She said.  
"Thanks I need that." Said Impmon.  
The digimon fell back asleep. Little did they know there was evil at work inside Impmon's mind.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Red Eye Green Eye

Facing Your Dark side  
Chapter 2 Red Eye Green Eye  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. This is just a story for fun.

The next day the Tamers came to the Digital World through a portal in the Human World. All the Tamers went to reunite with their digimon partners. Takato reunited with his partner Gulimon, Henry reunited with Terriemon, Rika reunited with Renamon, Ryo reunited with Monodramon, Kaz reunited with Guardrmon, Kenta reunited with MarineAngemon, Suzie reunited with Lopmon, and Ai and Mako reunited with Impmon. It was a joyful reunion. Impmon was having a good time, but he kept hearing the voice of his dark side in his head every now and then.  
"Just look at them there pathetic! They made us weak! Enjoy your time with them because I'm going to destroy them all!" Said the Dark Side.  
It brought some shivers down Impmon's spine. He excused himself from the group and left. Renamon watched him leave.  
"What's wrong with Impmon?" Asked Rika.  
"I not quite sure. His been having strange nightmares in which he turns into Beelzemon and goes back to his old murderous ways. He told me that his dark ambitious have come back for revenge and that they are trying to take him over." Explained Renamon.  
"That's horrible! What should we do?" Asked Rika.  
"I don't know. We need to work together to figure something out." Said Renamon.

Meanwhile Impmon was standing by a river. He felt dizzy. He fell to his knees.  
"Come on let me take over! I'll bring us back to the top! I'll defeat anyone! I just have to eliminate those Tamers and their digimon! They are a hindrance! They interfered with our progress! I going to destroy them all!" Said the Dark Side.  
Impmon grasped his head screaming. He felt like his mind was splitting into two. Then he stood up. His manner was different now. He seemed full of arrogance. Impmon walked over to the river and looked at his reflection. One eye was red and the other was green. The Dark Side grinned. He wasn't in complete control over the body yet, but he would be. His good half was still around, but he wouldn't be a problem long. Now was the time to destroy the Tamers and their digimon. He digivoled into Beelzemon, pulled out his guns, and marched off. He returned to the group. They looked up at him confused. He gave them an evil grin. Then his good half came in and shouted at the Tamers.  
"Guys get away from me I'm not in control of my body!" Shouted the good half.  
The group scattered. The Dark Side shot at them, but his good half fought against him making the shots go wild and miss. Renamon and Rika were hiding behind a tree.  
"His gone nuts! We have to stop him some how!" Shouted Rika.  
"I think I know how." Said Renamon.  
She called MarineAngemon over to them. The small digimon flew over to them.  
"MarineAngemon can your healing bubbles make people fall asleep?" Asked Renamon.  
MarineAngemon nodded his little head.  
"Good we need you to make Beelzemon fall asleep." Said Renamon.  
MarineAngemon flew at Beelzemon and started shooting bubbles at him. The bubbles hit and Beelzemon staggered around a little bit trying to fight off the sleeping effects.  
He gave a moan and finally fell to the ground on his back asleep. The group gathered around the sleeping digimon. Wondering what they should do to help their friend.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Light vs Dark

Facing Your Dark side  
Chapter 3 Light vs Dark  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. This is just a story for fun.

The Tamers looked at the sleeping Beelzemon wondering what they should do. Was there some way to heal his mind and rid him of his Dark Side? They all though hard, until finally Renamon came up with an turned to Ai and Mako.  
"You are his Tamers. Maybe your Digivice can heal him." She said.  
Ai and Mako nodded and pulled out their Digivice and pointed it at Beelzemon. A beam shot out and hit him. Beelzemon jerked and spasmed. He then seemed to spilt in two near identical Beelzemons. One of them had more black in their clothes, with fangs, and red eyes. The other one had gray in their clothes, with green eyes. Both halves got to their feet. They eyed one another. Then the one with red eyes spoke.  
"We'll this is odd. But I'm finally free from you and your weakness now! I'll destroy you and the Tamers!" Laughed the Dark Side.  
Beelzemon stood up and glared at his Dark Side.  
"I won't let you! I'm going to stop you!" He shouted as he sprouted his blaster mode wings and grabbed his Dark Side and flew into the air.  
They grappled with one another in the air. They went a couple of miles before they hit the ground of a rocky canyon and got separated. They stood up and faced one another. The DarkBeelzemon glared at Beelzemon.  
"You think you can beat me with your blaster mode? Well don't get to cocky! Your not the only one with a blaster mode!" He shouted as he grew two large bat wings.  
Beelzemon gasped as DarkBeelzemon charged forward. They each flew forward and threw a powerful punch. Their fist collided. They both back off. DarkBeelzemon pulled out some pistols and fired at some pistoles and started firing at Beelzemon. Beelzemon quickly flew out of the way and pulled out his own pistoles and fired back. DarkBeelzemon shot the bullets out of the air with his own gun. Beelzemon got behind a large boulder for cover. He peaked from behind the boulder but DarkBeelzemon was no where to be seen! All of a sudden Beelzemon felt something grab him from behind and slammed him into the the boulder. He managed to look behind him and saw DarkBeelzemon grinning at him. DarkBeelzemon then launched a powerful kick and sent Beelzemon crashing through the boulder. Beelzemon tried to stand up, but DarkBeelzemon whipped him with his pistol and knocked him to the ground.  
"Give it up! You can't beat me just admit it! I'm stronger then you! Having friends and partners made you weak!" Shouted DarkBeelzemon.  
All of a sudden there was a bunch of shouting. The two digimon turned to see the rest of the Tamers coming towards them. DarkBeelzemon grinned wickedly.  
"Oh look who decided to show up. Should I destroy you first or them? I know I'll destroy them first and let you watch. I think I'll start with those two little kids Ai and Mako. You just sit there and be a good little boy while I just take my sweat time destroying all your precious friends!" Laughed DarkBeelzemon as turned away from Beelzemon and pointed his guns at the Tamers.  
Beelzemon stared in horror. Then a sudden burst of anger took over. He felt like he was on fire! He looked at one of his hands to see that flames appeared on it. He knew what he had to do. He stood up, screamed a battle cry and threw a flaming punch.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" He screamed.  
DarkBeelzemon turned around and stared in shock. The flaming fist hit him right in the face and sent him flying. He landed several feet away from Beelzemon and tried to get back on his feet, but Beelzemon was upon him with two flaming fist hitting him over and over again. A flaming uppercut sent DarkBeelzemon flying several yards. He final managed to stagger to his feet. His body was a mess with burns and bruises. His was swollen and he was missing some fangs.  
"He think you've won?! I'm not done yet! I still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" He shouted as a Corona Blaster appeared on one of his arms charged it up and pointed it at Beelzemon.  
Beelzemon pulled out his own Corona Blaster and started charging it up. They both shouted their attacks and fired.  
"Dark Corona Blaster!" Shouted DarkBeelzemon.  
"Corona Bladter!" Shouted Beelzemon.  
The two blast collide with one another and started pushing against each other. Both forces pushed with all their might, until Beelzemon's blast smashed through DarkBeelzemon's blast and towards the evil digimon.  
"No this can't be happening! I'm supposed to be the strongest! Aaaaauuu!" Screamed DarkBeelzemon as the blast hit him and sent him flying several yards.  
The blast stopped and Beelzemon walked up to the down DarkBeelzemon. DarkBeelzemon was dying. He looked up at Beelzemon.  
"How can this be? What made you so strong all of a sudden?" He asked.  
"It was you threatened my friends. My bond and desire to protect them gave me the strength I needed to defeat you." Explained Beelzemon.  
"I guess I was wrong about you. You weren't the weak fool I was. I should have seen it." Coughed Dark Beelzemon. "I guess this is the end. You've gained my respect. You are truly the best. I've lost. Goodbye Beelzemon." He said as he burst into data.  
Beelzemon watched the data fade away.  
"Goodbye DarkBeelzemon." He said.  
He turned back into Impmon and joined the rest of the Tamers and told them about his battle and victory. There were a bunch of congratulations and hugs. Everyone went back with their reunion and everything went back to being peaceful.

The End.


End file.
